


Even

by Andromakhe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Donatello's Duplicate." Leo apologizes to Donnie for his bad behavior. Donnie reciprocates. Beware the fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SewerSurfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerSurfin/gifts).



> This is mostly wish fulfillment. Dedicated to SewerSurfin, who loves eighties Donatello best of all. I’m not sure on his characterization, but I hope I did okay.

Leo stood lounging against a table in Donatello’s workshop, quietly waiting to be noticed. His electric toothbrush was currently disassembled and Donnie was methodically looking through the parts for the culprit of the malfunction. At last, Donnie glanced up and noticed Leo patiently still.

 

"Oh, hi Leonardo. You have to make more noise," Donatello chided good-naturedly. "I didn’t realize you’d been standing there."

 

Leo shrugged casually. "That was the idea. I don’t like being disturbed when I’m working and figured you deserved the same courtesy. Is that my toothbrush?"

 

"Yes," Donatello answered. "Looks like it just needs a part replaced. Easily corrected." Donnie swapped out the part in question and began reassembling the machine. "It should be operational very soon."

 

"Thank you," Leo said quietly, smiling in gratitude. But then his expression turned serious. "Listen. Donatello."

 

Donnie knew that tone. It was reminiscent of Leo’s leadership tone, but with less command and more regret. Something was weighing on Leo’s mind and it had something to do with him. Donnie stopped reassembling the toothbrush and gave Leo his full attention.

 

"I’ve been thinking. About what you said about us expecting you to fix everything."

 

"Leonardo, I-"

 

"No," Leo cut in, raising a hand to silence Donnie. "Let me finish. I’ve been thinking about what you said and you’re absolutely right. We treated you like our slave instead of our friend and brother. You created that clone because you had no time to do what you truly love. I know you don’t mind fixing things, but we wanted our requests filled now, with no consideration for you as a person. I just…I wanted to apologize for being so hard on you about the clone, too. I guess I was angry because it humiliated me and I blamed you for it. It insulted Raphael and Michelangelo by basically calling them idiots, and when I tried to discipline it for being out of line, we were all pretty much defeated." Leo stared at the floor, shamefaced. After a second or two, Leo looked up again. "You think you can forgive me? I know I was pretty mean to you."

 

Donatello walked over to Leo and put an arm around his shell, hugging him briefly with a sincere smile. "Hey. Don’t worry about it, Leonardo. I can understand why you were upset. The clone was wreaking havoc and if I’d never created it, we wouldn’t have had such a problem. I’m sorry I caused you more stress and made your job harder. Are we okay?"

 

Leo returned Donnie’s hug, an arm around his shoulders. "I call it even," Leo chuckled.

 

Donnie finished reassembling Leo’s toothbrush and handed it over. "Let me know if there’s a problem with it. And thanks for the apology. It’s all I needed to hear."

 

"No. Thank **you.** I feel a lot better. I’m going to find something to eat. Want anything?"

 

"No thanks. I’ll see you around."

 

"Later." Leo waved, Donnie’s cheerful whistling following him out.

 


End file.
